


Giving

by Okaamichin14



Series: The Five Tenets of Religion [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Explicit Consent, F/F, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Ahri and Evelynn planned to have a girl's night. Kai'Sa and Ahri have a talk. Kai'Sa makes an offer that Ahri can't refuse.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: The Five Tenets of Religion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @melmoo96 for reading and helping with the smex because I was hopeless :) you're the best!

It was a gloomy day in the K/DA household. 

Kai’Sa was surprised that Ahri and Evelynn were dressed all in black and quite frankly looking like they were ready to hide bodies during the night. 

“Where are you going at this hour?” The dancer asked as she was wiping one of the last dishes dry. 

The demon winced at the question and turned to face her with a sheepish smile. The gumiho bounded over to her girlfriend, her tail low and swiping at the floor. Ahri kissed Kai’Sa on the cheek in apology, “Girl’s night. Kinda.”

Evelynn sighed as she dangled the keys in her hand, “Unfortunately, it’s that time of the month. Ahri has to feed.”

Kai’Sa looked at her girlfriend, the foxy’s hand wrapped in her own, “Oh. I see.”

“No humans, as promised.”

When Kai’Sa didn’t respond, Ahri bit her lower lip guiltily. “Is something the matter?”

“Baby can we talk?”

Evelynn gave a pointed look to Ahri. Ahri’s ears went flat against her scalp and her tail drooped to curl against her ankle.

“Tell her Ahri.”

Ahri sighed and rubbed her head, “Okay, you’re right. I’ve been putting this off. Go on ahead.”

Evelynn huffed, "I'll take Akali and Seraphine on a McDonalds run."

Kai'Sa flushed at the assumption. "We're not going to do anything."

The succubus had a twinkle in her eye, "It's about time you've talked to Kai'Sa about it." As she sent the text message, a patter of feet and cheers were heard as the maknae duo raced to the bottom of the steps.

“MCDONALDS!”

“GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!”

The succubus laughed as the pair rushed out the door, strapped into their seats practically vibrating. By the time she let the laughs run through her, she noticed that she was alone in the kitchen.  Bao was the only occupant left, walking in between her ankles purring as he did so. 

“Hold the fort Bao-by. See you soon.”

  
  
  
  


//

  
  


“Ahri…I promise that the reason why we’re talking is not because I’m upset.”

“I know. I just don’t like admitting there are some feral needs that I have to take care of.”The gumiho drummed her hand against the wood of her vanity, unsure where to really begin. 

“I get really hungry. Not that your food isn’t enough…” Ahri quickly amended, knowing their  _ personal  _ history about meal times. 

“I just need...something a little more. This is different than before. Before I _ didn’t want to eat  _ because I was too worked up about other stuff with K/DA to really eat. Now  _ I need to eat _ so I don’t accidentally hurt anyone because at any point I just want to sink my fangs into someone and rip out their liver. And I refuse to let anyone innocent blood on my hands…”

“Would more foods on the rare side help?” Kai’Sa’s head cocked to the side as she tried to comprehend her girlfriend's train of thoughts. 

“Like...I need to feed off the souls of beings.” Ahri said slowly. “That usually means I have to hunt...animals...humans…”

Ahri’s posture drooped as she leaned against the vanity. Her hand was waving up and down to explain herself. “I try to keep my habits out of the media, but there’s only so much I can do to restrain myself.”

Ahri had a sad smile, her eyes glazed over, like that she was looking far beyond the confines of their bedroom. Looking to a time that has long been buried by sand and rock. Kai’Sa walked forward, calling out to Ahri.

She blinked, shaking her head left and right to orient herself back, back to the room, back to Kai’Sa. Her North Star.

“Come back to me baby. Where’d you go?” Kai’Sa murmured, as Ahri reached out to lace their fingers once more. Feeling tied back to Earth. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve killed someone to feel full. Most days I’ve raised my standards to only feed from the scum of the Earth. While their memories and souls are dark, violent and tragic, I do feel full from it to last me at least a couple of months.”

“The happier the memory the better, but that would require me to feed off the innocent like children and that is frowned upon for obvious reasons.”

Kai’Sa was a little bummed that Ahri left when she’s at her most “hungry. They often found little bumps in the road as they attempted to find the middle ground. This is part of the relationship that Kai’Sa knew she had to learn to cope with. Ahri was still very much a demon, and had some needs that she can’t fill.

Unless…

“Why not just feed from me?”

Ahri winced, as if she knew that Kai’Sa would offer  _ that  _ solution. 

“You’re different Kai’Sa...I might take too much from you. The things that Evelynn and I do, it can be life-altering. I might break you and your mind might not ever be the same.”

Kai’Sa held Ahri by the cheek. “You said, ‘You will only take what I freely give.’ Right?”

Ahri nodded.

Kai’Sa dragged Ahri’s hand to hold it to her heart.

“I give you part of my soul. Take some of my memories. Feed off of me.”

Ahri's eyes darkened. 

“You sure?”

“I trust you, Ahri.”

“Kai’Sa, you fool. I will  _ drink  _ you dry.” Ahri protested, stepping away, moving to sit on the bed. Her hands running through her blonde hair as she breathed. 

The sound of pattering feet told her that the dancer was approaching her. When she looked up, Kai’sa slid into her lap, effectively trapping Ahri in her sitting position. Like clockwork, the gumiho’s hands went for Kai’Sa’s waist holding her steady just in case. 

Hands cupped her cheeks, pulling her face upward so that they would maintain eye contact. But her eyes fluttered closed, when she felt butterfly kisses trailing from her forehead to each eyelid, to her cheeks, to her nose and then her lips. 

Soft, kissable lips. 

Ahri sighed against her lips, feeling the tension loosen. 

“I trust you.” Kai’Sa whispered, as their lips glided together. “I trust you, mi Reina…”

“Safe word?”

“Sabre.”

Ahri gently lowered Kai’Sa onto the bed, kissing her softly as she did. She pressed herself into the dancer’s body, enjoying the feeling of her body beneath her. Her hands roamed to the hem of Kai’Sa’s shirt and she caressed the toned muscle underneath the soft shirt, eliciting a moan from the other woman. She deepened the kiss, tongue ghosting at the edge of Kai’Sa’s mouth.

Kai’Sa lifted her head to break away from the kiss first. Ahri moved her lips to the dancer’s jaw and started planting butterfly kisses down her neck. The light touch burned in its wake, causing Kai’Sa to start panting. Ahri’s ears twitched at the noise and she removed her lips from the soft skin. She softly motioned for Kai’Sa to lift her arms up and promptly removed the unwanted fabric, throwing it into some corner of the room.

Kai’Sa, dressed in only her underwear, was a sight to behold.  The black lace - totally unplanned - did well to highlight everything that Ahri loved about her form. The strong edges of her abs on display for her to mark, her fangs aching slightly as her gaze lingered. The edges of her abs took nothing away from the soft curves that laid underneath, her fingers grazing her ribcage, adding just enough pressure for a pleased hum to escape Kai’Sa’s lips. 

Her face was slightly flushed, breathing elevated, pulse hammering, eyes dilated.  __ Ahri’s chest swelled with adoration.

“A-ah. Ahri...nnn...You feel so good…”

Ahri felt a flash of heat go straight to her core.  Praise from Kai’Sa was something that she would never tire of. It never failed to turn her on.

She took her time, her lips dragged down not to tease, but to appreciate as she did so. 

There was no one at the manor at this hour anyway. She had made sure of it. A couple of bribes and incentives here and there ensured that there was not a soul for miles. 

Kai’Sa’s shoulder pods were chirping in delight as Ahri increased the pressure. She started moving lower, Kai’Sa’s hips bucking a little more frequently. 

Cooing to soothe the dancer’s whines, Ahri lowered her head and kissed the space between Kai’Sa’s breasts. She could hear the pulse that was rising as her fingers trailed upward to rub the underside of her breast. 

“Ah-Ahri...please…”

Ahri kissed her collarbone, not without leaving a mark, befo re she grasped a breast in each hand and gently kneaded. At the pressure, Ahri felt Kai’Sa’s hands tangle themselves into her hair, pulling her closer.

She wanted more of Kai’Sa’s sweet taste.

Ahri lowered her head, billowing cool air against the stiffening nipple. She grinned when Kai’Sa’s hips bucked upward, enough to bounce the gumiho a little. 

The gumiho shifted her weight a little bit so that the dancer would buck her off. She didn't want to be deserted from the meal that was laid out in front of her. 

She would take pity. Kai’Sa had been so good to her. She took Kai’Sa’s nipple in her mouth, sucking slowly to warm her to the sensation. Her tongue battered against the nipple with increased pressure, as she pulled upward, hearing the rise in volume in Kai’Sa’s moans. 

She removed her mouth with a plop, leaving Kai’Sa’s nipple stiff. She took the other breast into her mouth, biting and licking, her amber eyes locked on Kai’Sa’s reactions to the new sensations. 

Removing her lips and after gently sucking on the skin in between her breasts, Ahri moved downwards, giving the same attention to Kai’Sa’s toned abs, her ribs, her hips, her inner thighs, marking the skin like a map. Ahri kissed the open skin, gently sucking and biting at the flesh of her lover. 

She dug her thumbs into Kai’Sa’s hips with bruising force, holding her in place as she settled in between her legs. She pulled back sodden lips as she  _ looked _ at Kai’Sa, wet, dripping,  _ hot _ for her. 

She leaned closer and inhaled her lover’s scent, letting it cloud her mind. 

Finally, she dragged her tongue up Kai’Sa’s clit, tasting her lover for the first time of the night. 

Kai’Sa placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the noises of pleasure that were desperate to escape. Ahri continued licking, gently with barely enough force to ease the heat that was melting Kai’Sa from the inside out. All the dancer wanted to do was grind her hips against the gumiho’s mouth for more friction, but the steel grip of her lover’s hands on her hips kept her from moving. 

Feeling Kai’Sa slick becoming thicker and with a headier taste, the more she licked, Ahri placed her lip on the precious pearl in front of her and gently sucked, keeping a constant pressure on it with her tongue. Thighs -  _ oh, those thighs  _ \- wrapped themselves with crushing force around her head, pressing her face deeper in the valley between Kai’Sa’s thighs. 

Ahri wanted Kai’Sa to feel  _ everything _ . She wanted this to be  _ special. _

“Kai’Sa, baby, can you remove your hands from your mouth? I want to hear you.” Her voice slightly muffled. Hands stroked the trembling stomach, coaxing the dancer to call out into the night with no shame. 

Kai’Sa shakily pulled her hands away from her face and used her hands to brace herself against the bed, to grind against that tongue. 

The gumiho undid her right hand from Kai’Sa’s hip, stroking the wet folds, making sure that there would be no pain before slowly,  _ agonizingly slowly _ , sliding a finger into Kai’Sa. 

Kai’Sa, understimulated and needy, let out a loud groan. Ahri added another finger and curled her fingers as she thrusted in and out of her lover at a steady pace. Her eyes scrunched as Ahri hit her most sensitive spot everytime. The sensation of the sucking, the thrusting, the hand on her hip, it was almost too much. 

_ Ahri, leader Ahri, always taking care of her and the members.  _

Kai’Sa moaned at the tightness coiled in her core.

_ Ahri, her Ahri, who smelt of peaches and spice. _

Kai’Sa held onto Ahri for dear life.

_ Ahri, her Ahri, the only one who could kiss away the emptiness and hold her until her problems faded away. _

Her head filled with nothing but memories of the warmth that the gumiho brought in her life. Each memory intensified the pleasure that threatened to spill outwards.

“Ahri! A-ah!”

Sensing Kai’Sa tighten, Ahri kept her thrusting and sucking, taking the dancer higher and higher. Kai’Sa squeezed her eyes shut as her vision became white; the only thing she could focus on was Ahri.

Kai’Sa’s core unwound like a cut rubber band. She screamed as unparalleled pleasure tingled through every cell of her body. Ahri didn’t stop, wouldn’t stop,  _ couldn’t stop _ , allowing her lover to ride out her orgasm.

As she felt Kai’Sa loosen and near the end of her climax, Ahri stopped thrusting her fingers, closed her eyes, then began to  _ feast _ on Kai’Sa’s memories. One by one, she experienced the happiest memories Kai’sa had to offer.

_ She felt the rush of warmth as Kai’Sa saw Ahri finish her first full sized meal. _

_ The adrenaline and ecstasy that chased her veins after their first kiss. _

_ The slow burn when they held hands after many months apart.  _

Ahri drank them in. The emotions had her feeling full to the brim.

Once Kai’S’s breathing slowed and she was relaxed, Ahri gently removed her fingers and made her way back to her lover, planting a soft kiss on her right cheek.

“ _ 잘 먹었습니다.” _

_ (Thank you for the meal.) _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> H-hello? You okay? Did the feels get you? Tell me tell me tell me tell me :3 teehee
> 
> Want updates or snippets from me?
> 
> Check out my Twitter @ninjajanjan :)


End file.
